Sakura's necklace
by Kotone111
Summary: Sakura meets a guy named Kurayumi and after dancing a mysterious necklace is placed on her! Now she has a weird urge to kill,and incredible sence of smell, and INSOMNIA. Now what should she do that could be a major or little problem. What do you think?


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related.

Sorry you guys but I didn't really have any more ideas for this story so it's gonna be re-written with a different plot one that I do have ideas for. So enjoy. And if anyone wants to try and continue the other one let me know. By the way the rookie nine are all 15 and Gai's team is 16 yes they can get into this bar.

"Another boring mission completed. But we still won't be able to get home till tomorrow." Naruto complained as team seven walked into a dance club for a relaxation and a drink. The rest of the team agreed they got the scroll from some lord that turned out to be some commen thief. (How much worse can you get?) "Oh well the missions over and all I'm gonna do is relax." Sakura sighed as they sat down at a booth by the door.

As they were talking and ordering their drinks a strange figure was watching from the other side of the room. "She's here do you want me to get her?" He spoke into a portable radio. "No,"a stranger voice replied "just make sure she puts on the necklace then we'll take it from there." He slowly walked over to the table and bent down to the pink haired girl.

"Excuse me?" Sakura heard she turned her head towards the voice and almost blushed. Right next to her was one of the cutest guys she has ever seen. He looked about 17 and had a very mysterious aura about him. His hair was black but still semi-spiked while even though he was wearing loose clothes you could tell that he had muscles. "Y..yes?" She stuttered "May I have this dance?" He asked. And without even looking at her teammates took his hand and walked directly to the dance floor.

Her teammates back at the booth were sitting there frozen. Naruto was the first one to speak . "Who the hell was that?!" "I don't know but she's just dancing. No harm can come from that." Kakashi sighed, but secretly keeping an eye on her. Sasuke was just sitting there frozen as an icecube in the winter during a blizzard.

The song was a song grind, and that was just what they did. Her back was towards him while his hands were on her hips helping them rock back and forth. As the song got faster and more intense, so did they.

Her teammates were fuming. A deadly aura was coming out of each of them. Naruto the overprotective brother. Kakashi the father. Sasuke the well Sasuke. Each of them were seriously considering going over there beating the guy up and having a little 'talk' with Sakura. After they were about to stand up the song ended. And they watched as the two slowly made there way talking back to the table.

"It was fun dancing with you. By the way I'm Kurayumi (darkness)" He said. "I agree and I'm Sakura (cherry blossem)" they arrived at the table and before she sat down something was placed on her neck. Kurayumi clasped it together and then left saying "I hope to see you again Sa.ku.ra." She nodded blushing and sat down. Kakashi stood up "Were leaving now." he said sternly "But sensei.." "NOW Sakura." she sighed having a feeling it had something to do with her dancing. (grindingcoughcough)

As they walked down the road another annoucement was made that just made her sigh. "We're going to travel through the night so we can reach there by morning." Sakura groaned quietly knowing if she made anymore noise she would just be digging a bigger hole for her self. As they walked down the main path the questions started.

"Sakura what were you doing with that kuosamibaka guy?" Naruto demanded. "It's Kurayumi not kuosamibaka, and we were just dancing." Next went Kakashi "That was not dancing that was grinding and apparently you have no problem with that now, huh?" "Uhh.. no I don't, again I was just dancing." Then it was Sasuke. "That was not dancing it looked like you were making out with him!" he glared at a squirrel. (Poor squirrel it was never seen again.) Sakura was really mad now. All she did was dance with a cute guy, and now they were interrogating her!! But she knew they wouldn't let up, so she kept quiet until they reached the clearing.

Naruto trying to get more information on Sakura's guy, decided with the guys 'secret message' system that they should stay the night in the clearing they were at. "Kakashi-sensei I'm tired. How about we spend the night here?" Kakashi, in some way understanding Naruto speak. "O.k. Sakura you get the water, Sasuke you get the firewood, Naruto you set up camp, and I'll get the food." He declared. They sighed. _He changes his mind way to much_.Sakura thought.

She walked over with the canteen in hand to the stream that was conveniently by the clearing. After she finished filling the water canteens up, she heard a rustle in the bushes that made her perk up. Losing track of what she was doing, she silently moved over to the bushes. Silently as she could she peeked over the bushes and found a bunny. A really BIG bunny. Still not thinking about anything, she jumped on the bunny and snapped its neck with her teeth.

After it died she came back to her senses and looked around. _I really don't want to know what's going on. _As she saw the bunny she picked it up and with the canteens carried it back to camp. All the while thinking that it was really weird that she moved without even realizing it. She shook of the feeling and arrived at the camp. She saw fish cooking on a large stick over the fire and the three guys sitting by the fire. Watching as she threw down the dead HUGE rabbit by the fire, and gave each of them the canteens.

"I thought I was getting the food." Kakashi said with a fake hurt voice. "Yea Sakura where did you find that (do i really need to put it?) HUGE rabbit?!" "I found it right by the stream where I was getting water at." she stated. "O.k. but who's going to eat it.?" "I will I'm hungry tonight." Each of them looked at her questionably. Hungry? she usually doesn't even finish a quarter of her ramen. And you usually hear her say 'I am way to full.' Now she's going to eat a HUGE rabbit and fish. Something must be wrong.

"Uhh are you sure?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up sharply. 'Yes, I am." After they all finished eating it was decided that they would go to bed. Giving Sakura the first watch. "Wake one of us up at midnight. Then we'll change shift's." Sakura nodded. _I'm not even tired._ That night, as she was sitting on a tree. Some bandits were trying to creep up on them. But Sakura smelled them. She, once again, lost track of her senses, and let them be killed very very painfully. but making sure not one of them screamed.

After the fight she sat back on her tree. Ready to kill more._ Wait kill? What the...NO Sakura get back to your senses!NOW._ She told herself. As she woke from her spot, she looked around, at all the dead bandits. and looked at her hands that were covered in blood. For some reasong though, she was excited at the thought. _NO just wait till morning._ At five a.m. (all of them have a wrist watch) she woke all of them up. with some more fish cooking for breakfast.

They stood up. And automatically saw all of the bandits, covered in blood. And Sakura cooking fish on the campfire. "Sakura status report now! Were you up all night?" Kakashi asked sternly. "Yes I was up all night. and these are just bandits that started to attack the camp. That's all." Kakashi nodded, but all in the while thinking about how he was going to tell the Hokage about this.** Maybe i'll by her a bottle of Sake first.** He thought. "Time to go back to Konoha." He stated and after cleaning up the camp and leaving the bandits where they were.All of them started to walk back to Konoha.

)(&$#!#$&())(&$#$&()(&$#$&()(&$#$&()&$#$&()(&$#$&()(&$$&()+)(&$#&()(&$()()

I totally owe Aizi for help on this story!! She rocks and yayayayayya. So if your reading this story right now you ROCK!!


End file.
